Fighting for that delinquent!
by rawr like a taiga
Summary: Oga is a very,very Lucky bastard, i mean, what idiot wouldn't want TWO hot chicks head-over-heels in love with him? Oh,that's right, Oga would. let's see who would win this idiot's heart? Read this shit and Review. REWRITTEN.
1. Aoi's walk and Hilda's new discovery

**So,I'm doing a re-write on,"Fighting For That Delinquent!" because I realized it's just so bad. (/.w.)/**

**Kyo : "Again,taiga-chan doesn't own beelzebub-"**

***coughsadlycough***

**Kyo : "Stop interrupting,Taiga-chan doesn't own Beelzebub nor any of it's characters."**

* * *

**Fighting For That Delinquent!**

Aoi Kunieda peeked from the alley's wall,staring at a certain delinquent's house.

"Okay,Aoi. You can do this. You'll come up,knock on his door and ask him if he wanted to walk with you to school." Aoi whispered to herself.

The black haired girl then leaned on the wall in front of Oga's house.

"Kunieda?" she then heard a familiar voice,_very familiar _to be precise.

Aoi turned her head toward the direction of the voice.

Oga Tatsumi.

Aoi then stumbled back out of surprise,pink covering her cheeks. "O-Oga?! When did you show up?!" she asked,regaining her breath.

"When?" Oga raised an eyebrow. "When I saw you peeking from that alley."

Aoi blushed beet red,_'Gyaaa! Oh no,What If he thinks i'm a stalker now?!'_

__"S-So-" Aoi stuttered. "D-do you want to walk together? T-to school?"

Oga shrugged,with Berubo mumbling incoherent words on Oga's back. "Sure."

If it wasn't for manners and shame,Aoi would've jumped for joy right now,but instead,she only smiled. The pink still dusting her cheeks.

"Thanks."

Somewhere,Hilga is watching them with a slight annoyed expression on her face,"Tch,why would that idiot agree to that weakling." she stated and walks off.

Furuichi watches Oga and Aoi as they walked together,"Ogaaa,why do you have to get all the hot chicks?!" He cursed his best friend while clenching his fist,comical tears are now streaming down his face._ ' I have to catch up with them!'_ he stated in his mind and raced towards the couple.

Once he got there,Oga stared at him,"Furuichi? why are you looking so damn tired?" Furuichi,once seeing Aoi,brushed his hair in an attempt of being charming. "Well,i helped a hurt puppy and once i'm done i saw you guys and decided to join!" he winked at Aoi,trying to be seductive.

They just shrugged and continues to walk,ocassionally chatting with each other,Furuichi sulks while walking,for his plan had failed.

Hilda watched them from a roof,frowning when she sees Aoi and Oga chatting.

"Hmph. That Idiot is just wasting his time talking to a weak girl like her." Hilda's eyebrows then rose. "Wait,Why would I care? I have to make sure that Berubo is safe,Yes. I'm not worried abour Oga,I'm worried that the weakling would do something to him. Yes. That." Hilda assured herself.

_'But why does my heart ache when i see those two?'_

* * *

**Yosh,Chapter's One Is Re-Writed! Though,It's Still as short as ever and completely retarded. I changed The Furuichi Part only a bit,'cause I don't know what to write about him. (._.") Sorrry.**

**Review Please?**

** Me - (/.w.)/\(._.\) -Kyo**

**|**

|

|

|

|

|

|

|  
\/


	2. Where The Rivalry Starts

**Am now re-writing chapter 2,Currently In a Happy mood soooooooooooooooooooooo Yeah.**

**Kyo : "Taiga doesn't own Beelzebub whatsoever."**

* * *

**Fighting For That Delinquent!**

As Aoi and Oga stepped on the school grounds,Aoi was approached by Nene and Chiaki.

Nene grabs Aoi's arms and drags her away.

"Nee-chan... why are you walking together with _that _delinquent?" Nene eyed Aoi suspiciously.

Aoi just shook her head nervously and blushes pink. "W-what? N-no reason! we just met up and decided to walk together!" Aoi is frantically trying covering the truth. Nene just eyed her for a second timeand lets go,while Chiaki clasps her hands together and whispers loudy,"Cute~".

For Oga,the day had been pretty much fine,if you didn't count the annoying teachers,it's a perfectly fine day.

**.x.**

As Oga walked home,he couldn't help but noticed how _empty _the streets looked,while Berubo just produced sounds that is way off human languages.

"Heh. Weird."

And the next thing he knew,he was met face-to-face with a blonde demon maid,"Oi,Oga Tatsumi. Why did you hang around with that weakling?" Hilda demanded. "And put Berubo around her when you know she's a bad influence."

Oga just raised a brow at her,"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"You know perfectly what i'm talking about." she answered trough gritted teeth.

"What? Oh! ... Are you referring to Kunieda?" Oga snaps his finger and grins a little.

Hilda gritted her teeth again.

The corner of the blonde's mouth twitched when that cursed female's name left Oga's lips.

"Hmph!" was all she said before gently snatching Berubo and proceeded in feeding him.

_'Damn,girls are so weird...' _Oga thought as he watches Hilda.

**.x.**

"That Idiotic Tatsumi must've infected me with a disease."

Hilda grumbled to herself,Walking home from the market.

"Gah,what disease makes a person's heart beat rapidly around Oga?" Hilda groaned.

Maybe it's a coincidence,or maybe it's planned. Two girls were talking about the same so-called 'disease' not too far,so Hilda can eavesdrop.

"Kyaa~! My heart is beating fast around him again!~" A light blue haired girl squealed,cupping her cheeks with both of her hands.

"Him again?" a blonde girl chuckled. "My brother is crushing on a girl and he ask me the most cutest question ever,and i quote; "Nee-chan,When your heart beats rapidly and you're annoyed when they speak with other boys and when you feel nervous around the person,what is that disease?"

"He asked that? Kawaii!~"

"Yeah,So i answered; "That so called disease is Love,When you're in love with a person their flaws became their perfection and you get jealous when they are talking with another boy or girl."

Hilda's eyes grew wide; The description matched hers perfectly!

Aside from the point,she felt her cheeks growing warm. And she has to rush back home,not before walking towards the two girls and bowed to them,stating a single "Thank You."

The two girls stared at the blonde demon maid,whose back are now turned against them and quietly walking.

"W-what's her problem?" The light blue girl whispered.

"Not sure,but i think she learned a lesson. Whatever that is." The blonde smiled at the retreating figure of Hilda.

**_.X._**

"Yo! Cook dinner. Mom's out with Dad and Sis won't cook." Oga greeted Hilda when she got home,with Berubo still on his back. Hilda felt her cheeks growing warm. Again "Of course." she said and rushed up. with Oga watching her in confusion.

_'What's with everybody today?' _He asked himself and puts Berubo down and played with him.

**_.X._**

Hilda leaned against the door of the room as she pants lightly.

"So... I'm in Love with Oga Tatsumi?" she whispered to no one exact as she places a hand over where her heart is. S

ighing deeply,she stared out the window. Sure,she knew about Love,but she never knew she'll experienced it. None or less with Oga.

_'But,I will be the one who'll win Oga's heart no matter what happens. Kunieda Aoi,if you want to steal Oga,Pass trough me first.' _Hilda smirked in the darkness.

_'Hildagerade,i won't back down without a fight. Oga will be mine.' _Aoi determines.

_'Damn,i'm hungry... i'll check the cupboards...' _Oga sulks in the kitchen.

And that night,it's settled. That Night is **where the rivalry begins.**

And let's just hope Oga eats before he dies of hunger.

* * *

**Err- I'm ending it here. I wrote this at Night and the passion for writing now that i currently have,is dying. **

**I AM AN AWESOME RETARDED TIGER. **

**kYO : "No,You're Just A Retard."**

**Don't mind him,he's a meanie.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**(/.\)**


	3. The Bento Fight and Oga's Huge Mistake!

**Chapter 3 Re-writed! Yay!~**

**Kyo : "Taiga Doesn't-"**

**Kyo,it's not necessary. I think they all know,right?**

* * *

**Fighting For That Delinquent!**

Tatsumi Oga was on his way to school, with Berubo blabbing unknown languages to which he just nods his head at.

Furuichi spots Oga and approaches him, "Oga, where's Hilda?" He asked him.

Oga just shrugged, with his usual straight face, "Eh,why would i know?" he replied casually.

"Because she's usually with you! and even our classmates called Hilda your wife!" Furuichi said as he grabbed Oga's collar with tears streaming down his face, Oga puts a hand over Furuichi's and yanks the white haired boy's hand from His collar.

As Oga was about to open his mouth to reply,he heard two female voices shouting his name from a distance, although the person's far away,he could hear their shout very,_very _clearly.

"OGAAAAAAAA!"

He squinted his eyes as the two figures got near, and he was greeted by the sight of a blonde and a black haired girl,

"Hey,Oga. Would you mind if You ate this bento I cooked for you?" Aoi smiled cutely,offering him a bento with a delicious scent coming from it.

"No,take mine instead." Hilda said through half-lidded eyes as she grabbed Oga's hand and slings the bento on his wrist.

"You whore,you took _my _idea!" Aoi fumed,yanking Hilda off Oga,the bento yanked along with her.

"Huh? Excuse me,But _you're _the one who stole my idea,You little bitch." Hilda shot back.

"In your dreams!" Aoi hissed.

"But surely,my bento must be more delicious than your,... whatever it's called." Hilda spat. "Oga would,Of Course,Pick Mine."

The said boy quietly backed off.

"No,he'll pick mine."

"No,Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine."

"Oga! Whose Bento Would You Choose That Woman or Mine?!" Aoi turned. "And- Oga?"

The two girls looked around,but the boy is nowhere to be seen.

"FIND HIM!"

**.x.**

In the classroom,Oga felt a shiver rand down his spine, _' Maybe i shouldn't have left those two...' _Oga thought to himself,. _'Naaah, why should i be afraid of two girls? ... except Mom and Sis.' _

But he is wrong,he is DEAD wrong. Those two have the power to even kill somebody, or damage the person BADLY. _'Holy shit,those two are gonna kill me!' _He lets out a soundless scream,looking horrified of what he have done. And just as he regretted what he have done, two dangerous,devil-like voices were calling him.

"Ogaaa~" "Oga-kuun~"

Oga looked at the source of the voice with a horrified face, "L-listen,H-Hilda,K-Kunieda, I don't mean to l-leave you just like that,i-it's just..." he trailed off.

Hilda and Aoi smiled sweetly at the delinquent, but it ain't sweet, oh no sir, it was one of the scariest smile Oga had ever seen in his whole entire life. Hilda grabbed the boy by his collar and once again smiled at him,while the boy was screaming for help in the inside. "Oga~ you have to be punished." Hilda stated, and Aoi continued,"For walking away just~ like~ that~." Then the two puts down Berubo and drags Oga out of the class room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAAAAAAAH! STOP IT! JUST FUCKING STOP IT! GAAAAH!" Oga's screaming is still echoing around the classroom, making the students in that class respects and fears the two dangerous beauties more. Berubo just stared worriedly at the door, and winces every time he heard his parent's scream of pain. He began to tear up a bit and eventually he cries hard and lightning could be seen everywhere, making everyone got zapped by the thunders and lightnings.

BRAK!

The door was opened, and came two young woman dragging a bloody and well-beat Oga Tatsumi.

As Berubo spotted his parent, he instantly stops crying and approached Oga. Poking his face, while saying "Chaboo?". eventually,Oga woke up and ruffled the baby's green hair.

Berubo looked at him in an adoring way while Oga just smirked a bit,stands up and sat down on his seat,with Berubo on his back. The door was opened and the teacher came in, and thus the boring school time has started

**.x. After School .x.**

Oga Tatsumi was packing his bag, until Hilda came up and crossed her arms, "Oga, You will go out with me to the park,Sunday afternoon. You got it?" Oga blinked and she already disappeared before he even got the chance to refuse. _'Damn... well,better do what she wanted me to do...' _He groaned.

Then,Aoi came up and asked him, "Oga-kun, would you go out with me to the park on Sunday afternoon?" She said while blushing pink, Oga was going to open his eyes to say No, but the thing that came from his mouth was,"Sure." and he immediately regretted his stupid mistake.

Aoi's eyes twinkled as he say those words, and she walks out of the classroom while half-shouting happily,"Alright! i'll meet you at the park at 10 : 00 o'clock!". Oga buries his hand in his hands and groaned loudly.

What mess have he got into?

* * *

**Don't Question Me,I'm Sleepy... /yawns**

**I'm sorry and I love you guys who reviewed,I'll delete the 4th Chap because I CRINGED when I read it. :'-)**

**Bye and Have A Nice Life. :D**

**-Taiga**

**Kyo : "Review,Please?"**


	4. The Walks In The Park Part 1

**'Tis Chapter 4 Again,REWRITED. Anyway,The Vote For The Couple In The End Is still on. I just have to ask you guys a question;**

**1.) If the winner is OgaxHilda,Who will I pair Aoi In the end?**

**2.) If the winner is OgaxAoi, Who will I pair Hilda with?**

**3.) Or do you guys prefer they don't pair up with anyone?**

**Thanks.**

**Kyo : "She will never own this."**

* * *

**Fighting For That Delinquent!**

"Ugh,where the hell is that Kunieda? she's supposed to meet up with me right now." Grumbled Oga,tapping his foot impatiently. "If she doesn't show up In the next 10 seconds,I am going to have the excuse that she's busy and I got lost. Yeah."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting!" A voice called out. Aoi came out and panted lightly,clutching a blue handbag in her hand. "I-I My grandfather told me to- to-" She inhaled deeply. "My grandfather told me to pick up something from the shop,So I guess I'm late a bit."

Oga's eyebrows rose. "Really?" The teen then shrugged. "Well,It's okay I guess."

Aoi nodded,and averted her eyes from him,A pink blush on her cheeks. While Oga just scratched his cheek,awkwardly.

"So,Can we go now?" Oga broke the Ice. "I mean,I have to do something later."

"Huh? S-Sure!"

**Aoi's P.O.V**

"S-sure!" I squeaked. Oh god,I'm So nervous! I mean- Who doesn't? The guy you like is here,with you! With nobody around,Just you and him. I want to squeal out of excitement! W-wait,What If he confesses to me? He agreed to walk with me,S-so.~ I can imagine it now;

**Aoi's Imagination;**

_**"Aoi?" Oga smiled at me. "Can I ask you something?"**_

_**I blushed and looked at him with a surprise look. "Y-yes,What Is it,Oga-kun?" I blushed.**_

_**Oga then takes both of my hand and gripped it with his own. "But first,You look beautiful in that outfit,Aoi." He smiled warmly,while I blushed pink and smiled back. "Thank You,Oga.."**_

_**"Aoi will you be my girlfriend?"**_

_**"Yes,Of course. Oga!~"**_

_**Oga then leaned forward,whispering.**_

_**"Aoi,..."**_

_**"Oga,..."**_

_**"I... Lo-"**_

"Kunieda?" Oga's voice snapped me out of my daydream. I think I might have been literally squealing,because he stared at me like I'm crazy or something.

"H-huh? W-what is it?" Curse me for stuttering!

"What is wrong with you?" Oga asked,Raising an eyebrow.

I can feel my face getting hotter. "N-nothing's wrong! Nothing's wrong at all!" I assured him,but Oga just stared at me and leans closer.

I think my face resembled a tomato now. A red,steamy,ripe tomato. yep.

"Now your face is really red. If you're sick,we can just cancel this thing." he shrugs,shoving his hands into his pant's pocket.

My eyes widen,No! i don't want to pass this precious chance and let Oga wander into that demon woman's arm! no! i simply couldn't let that happen!

"No! I'm ... I'm fine! let's walk around the park now..." I said,gripping the hem of his shirt from behind.

"... Okay then.." Oga nodded,walking first. I walked faster,keeping pace with him.

"S-so ... Oga."I started."Yeah?" "Where's Berubo?" Oga blinked. "Berubo? He's Home,Sis is taking care of him. She said something about; Enjoy your sweet time!"

I blushed. Go figure.

"A-and,Hilda?"

Oga looked slightly surprised. "Hilda? ... She's fine." He said,looking up.

"Oh..." I mumbled. Once again silence. I begin to open my mouth,until Oga beat me to it.

"Wanna go for Ice-cream?" He asked "My treat."

I looked at him as I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeka. Again. "S-sure..." I stammered.

Oga led us to this Ice-Cream stand. The name is ... frost... cho... froco... Frostchomolunga! yeah! ... Why in the world would people name it like that? Oh well,the Ice-cream was delicious.

After that,we talked about school,my grandpa,how berubo was doing,and our strength and we joked and laugh. Well,I'm the one who laughed most.

.

.

.

.

.

I think i really am enjoying this.

**Oga's P.O.V**

Me and Kunieda talked about a lot of things. I guess i really am kinda maybe enjoying it. suddenly a heard a beep and checked my ohone. Oh,it's 10 : 30.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh shit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'M LATE! HILDA'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Kunieda must've seen my horrified face,because she asked me; "Oga? What's wrong?"

I turned to face her,"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Boy does _that _sound familiar. "Listen,Kunieda,I ... I gotta go to the public restroom on the side of the park,Uh,Can you wait here for awhile?" Pretty great excuse huh?

"Eh? but there's a public restroom right there,why don't you-" "Uh,i ... I'm traumatized by that restroom! so i'll choose the other! Uh,Bye!" I made a dash for it,Whew. Now to meet up with Hilda. I nodded to myself.

.

.

.

.

But.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where is she?

* * *

**Lol,Am ending it here. :-) /rapistemo**

**So anyway,Please Vote! Onegai! :'D**

**-Taiga-chan**


	5. The Walks In The Park Part 2

**Chapter 5! Yay! **

**Disclaimer :**

**Kyo : "Do I have to make it obvious?"**

* * *

**Fighting For That Delinquent!**

****"Oi,Oga."

The said boy turned his towards the direvtion of the voice. "Wha- Oh,It's You Hilda."

The blonde demon crossed her arms over her large chest. "Yes,It's Me. And you're late. 30 minutes." She hissed.

Oga gulped and glanced everywhere but Hilda. "Err- I have some things to do. A-and I got caught up in the last minute,So yeah."

Hilda eyed him for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Hilda still looked unconvinced,but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Now,Where should we go?"

Oga sighed in relief,before pointing at a nearby Hotdog stand. "How about there?"

"Very well,then" Hilda nodded,tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I am a bit hungry."

Just then,a loud rumble is 's eyebrows rose as he glanced over at Hilda,who is frantically trying to cover up her pink blush due to embarassment.

"A bit?"

"Okay! Very Hungry. Do not brought this up again or you will regret it." Hilda glared,failing miserably due to the blush she has.

Oga smirked. "Heh,Okay."

They walked to the hot dog stand,bought themselves Hot-dogs and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well,this is delicious." Hilda said,finishing up her hot dog. "Thanks for buying it for me."

Oga nodded. "No problem." Then,out of the blue,he stroked Hilda's cheek **(A/N In her point of view,It's stroking.)**

Hilda's eyes widened and her face grew crimson. "W-what?!"

Oga shrugged nochalantly,as if the scene doesn't appear awkward and flustering to him. **(A/N Well,He is kinda dense.)**

"You got some crumbs on your cheek." He said.

"O-oh,Thank you." Hilda coughed,regaining her cool composure. "Now,what should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Oga,I-I have to ask-" Hilda inhaled. "Do you have someone you like?"

Oga blinked; His face showing slight surprise. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Oh,does you heart thump rapidly around someone and you get nervous around them?" Hilda chuckled inside; He said he doesn't like anybody,and he-

"Yes,actually."

Hilda chocked on her own saliva,coughing in the process. Oga panicked a bit and patted her back. "Woa,You okay?"

"Y-yeah,But-But who is that person?!"

"Berubo." Oga shrugged,while Hida's jaw dropped open.

_'Oga is interested in babies? No- He likes males! Oh no- This way I can't possibly win his heart!_' Hilda sulked inside,while keeping a calm look on the outside,

"Oh,Really?" Hilda plastered a fake smile.

"Yeah,my heart starts thumping wildly out of panic whenever she starts to tear up,and I feel nervous everytime he has that annoyed and irritated look on his face,I don't want to be zapped again!" Oga sighed irritably,while Hilda lets out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh,I see. Anyway,Oga."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I-I.."

"You?"

"L-like.."

"Like? Huh?"

"Y-y-"

"OGA?!"

Oga and Hilda turned their head towards the source of the screech.

"Kunieda?!" Oga gulped. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh,I don't know..." Aoi glared at him. "Taking a walk and wondering why do you take so long to take a shit? And suddenly,I saw you two!"

"Back Off,Weakling." Hilda stood up. "You're intterupting our time together."

"_Your _Time together?! He's with me!"

"No he's not! He's with me! Right,Oga? He agreed to walk with me."

"Oga! Tell her! You agreed to walk with me and she's just bluffing."

"WHAT?! Oga,you told me you'll meet up with me at 10:00 o'clock!"

"No way- He said that too!"

Oga gulped and sweat rolled down his forehead.

"OGA! WHAT IS THE MEANING IF THIS?!"

Hilda and Aoi crossed their arms,a murderous glint in their eyes as they continued glaring at him.

"I-I..." Oga said,nervously. Beads of sweat trickling down his forehead to his chin like a waterfall .

* * *

**Yosh,The next chapter is going to be the last,Sorry! :C**

**So The Vote Has Been Counted and I think we have a winner.**

**Review! ;w;)**


End file.
